1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lenses and, particularly, to a method for manufacturing a lens with a light shield.
2. Description of Related Art
Lenses include an optical portion for forming images and a non-optical portion surrounding the optical portion for assembling of the lenses and flares are often introduced into the images formed by the optical portion by the non-optical portion the non-optical portion directs undesired light rays to the images. As such, light shields are made and attached/pasted to the non-optical portion. However, some non-optical portions may have a tapering surface of a high tapering degree for obtaining some specific properties, which makes it difficult to attach/paste the light shield to such the tapering surface.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method for manufacturing a lens, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.